Poésie Française
by TatieBella
Summary: Sur la table de la bibliothèque où Goyle et Granger sont attablés, quelques vers Moldus interpellent Drago Malefoy. Et lui donnent des idées... Nuit de juin ! Dix-sept ans ! - On se laisse griser. La sève est du champagne et vous monte à la tête... On divague ; on se sent aux lèvres un baiser Qui palpite là, comme une petite bête... A. R.
1. Chapter 1

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Voici ma nouvelle fiction. Si vous avez suivi Rancœur d'une pierre précieuse, vous risquez d'être surpris(e) : le sujet est ici plus léger, dans un genre totalement différent. Et puis… c'est un Dramione ! **_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez…N'hésitez pas à me partager vos impressions ! **_

_**La suite viendra prochainement )**_

_**TatieBella**_

Si Drago Malefoy ignorait, en deuxième année, que Goyle savait lire, il avait constaté à ses dépends que l'intérêt de ce dernier pour la lecture s'était accru au fil des années. Voilà peut-être pourquoi il se retrouvait là, la veille de son anniversaire, à attendre désespérément que son garde du corps personnel daigne sortir de sa nouvelle antre : la bibliothèque de Poudlard. D'abord étonnés, puis totalement pris au dépourvu, les élèves de Poudlard, qui avait toujours vu en Goyle un grand benêt un peu gauche, s'étaient finalement habitués à sa nouvelle image d'érudit. Il n'était donc plus rare, en sa septième et dernière année, que le nombre de livres empruntés par Gregory Goyle égale presque celui d'Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef de son état.

Et cela, Drago Malefoy ne pouvait le tolérer.

Il lui était difficile d'expliquer clairement pourquoi, mais la simple pensée que Goyle soit sur un pied d'égalité avec Granger, ne serait-ce que pour un motif aussi futile qu'un nombre de livres emprunté, le mettait hors-de-lui.

Si Drago Lucius Malefoy, premier du nom, n'y était jamais parvenu, le fait qu'un crétin tel que Goyle en soit capable était tout bonnement impensable.

Aussi vit-il rouge quand, excédé par l'attente qui se prolongeait un peu trop à son goût chaque soir, il entra brusquement dans la bibliothèque, arrachant une moue désapprobatrice à Mme Pince, et faisant sursauter deux élèves à une table voisine. Deux élèves qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille : Hermione Sang-de-Bourbe Granger et Gregory Putain-de-Traître Goyle. Depuis que celui-ci fréquentait la bibliothèque, l'animosité du Prince des Serpentards envers lui s'était brusquement développée, jusqu'à se muer, parfois, en haine.

Aussi inexplicable qu'ineffaçable, la haine qu'il éprouvait envers Goyle s'apparentait de plus en plus à celle qu'il avait ressenti, autrefois, pour Potter.

Mais si cet imbécile balafré les avait rapproché pendant la Guerre en sauvant –encore une fois- le monde, quelque chose lui soufflait qu'une telle réconciliation entre lui et Goyle serait impossible. D'une part parce qu'on avait rarement vu un homme ayant moins l'étoffe d'un héros que Goyle, et d'autre part parce que, au fond de lui-même, Drago avait le sentiment qu'entre eux, quelque chose de considérable s'était brisé : la confiance.

Qui aurait cru que la quête de savoir -aussi soudaine qu'inespérée- de Grégory Goyle fragiliserait une amitié si longue ? Personne, et surtout pas les principaux intéressés.

S'il était devenu un occupant quasi-permanent de la bibliothèque, Goyle n'en restait pas moins, d'en l'absolu, un être très stupide : ainsi, dans une vaine tentative de dissimulation aux yeux glacés du fils Malefoy, il se replongea dans la lecture d'un vieux grimoire poussiéreux, comme si de rien n'était. Poussière qui le fit éternuer de façon tonitruante, rappelant ainsi aux autres occupants de la bibliothèque sa présence. Y compris à celui qu'il cherchait à éviter à chaque fois qu'il s'y rendait…

-Tiens… Salut, Drago, tenta-t-il d'une voix mal-assurée.

Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, sa prise de parole fit l'effet d'une bombe : Drago Malefoy explosa littéralement de rage.

-Salut ? SALUT ?! Une demi-heure que je t'attends dans le couloir, sombre crétin ! Et ça fait deux semaines, deux putain de semaines que ça dure ! Et, pour couronner le tout, si j'attends tous les soirs, c'est parce que tu lis. Que tu lises, soit. MAIS POURQUOI A LA TABLE DE GRANGER ?! Tu complotes, tu pactises avec l'ennemi et ça ne te fait RIEN ?! Arrête de lire des vieux grimoires poussiéreux : c'est une quête vaine, tu resteras toujours un idiot. Un putain d'idiot ! Tu as la possibilité – et l'honneur, sois en conscient- de passer ton temps avec moi, et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est de te fourrer à la bibliothèque AVEC UNE SANG DE BOURBE ?! Bravo Gregory, tu honores le blason des Serpentards. J'aimerai d'ailleurs ajouter que…

-Tu n'as pas l'impression de te répéter au fil des ans, Malfoy ?

-Ferme la Granger. Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être interrompu par des êtres inférieurs.

Etonnamment, ce ne fut pas la voix outrée de la Gryffondor qui lui répondit, mais une voix masculine qui, en l'espace de quelques secondes, semblait avoir considérablement gagné en assurance.

-Elle ne t'est en rien inférieure, connard !

Sous le choc, Drago Malefoy se tourna lentement vers Gregory Goyle, qui, – cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir- semblait l'avoir trahi au profit d'Hermione Granger, Préfète en chef, meilleure amie du Sauveur National, insupportable Miss Je-Sais-Tout, et - comme si ça ne suffisait pas- née Moldue. Celui-ci sembla amèrement regretter ses paroles, lorsque les yeux pâles du blond se muèrent en fentes glacées. Destructrices.

Très vite, Goyle renoua avec ses bégaiements habituels, et les quelques miettes d'aplomb qui lui restaient chutèrent prodigieusement alors que le blond le scrutait d'un air méprisant.

-Tu as choisi ton camp, on dirait. Félicitations, Granger, vous avez gagné un nouvel élément… J'ai malheureusement peur qu'il ne vous soit pas d'une grande utilité : comme tu viens de le remarquer, l'once de bravoure dont il peut faire preuve une fois par an s'évapore brusquement dès qu'on le fixe du regard... Affligeant.

Le visage fermé qu'affichait Granger en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait du discours moralisateur de Malefoy. Aussi arqua-t-elle en sourcil étonné lorsque celui-ci reprit, d'un ton plus respectueux :

-Cependant, tu as trouvé, Goyle –je ne sais où, d'ailleurs- le courage de me tenir tête. C'est la première fois en sept ans que cela t'arrive : il faut donc fêter ça. Et puisque tu sembles être tombé sous le … charme… de notre amie Granger, tu n'as qu'à l'inviter, demain soir.

Devant le regard interrogateur de l'intéressée, il crut bon de préciser :

-Dans la Salle sur Demande... Enfin, Granger, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu les affiches placées dans les salles communes ! Oui, c'est vrai, j'ai peut-être oublié d'en placer une chez les Gryffondors, tu m'en vois désolé. Estime toi privilégiée d'être la seule invitée de ta maison… En tant que cavalière de Grégory, bien sûr.

A cette insinuation, l'un comme l'autre rougirent. Ce fut néanmoins la jeune préfète qui se repris en premier, lorsqu'elle déclara d'une voix claire, après avoir échangé quelques chuchotements avec Goyle :

-Nous serons là, Malefoy. Merci de me _tolérer _à ta soirée… j'imagine quel sacrifice ce doit être. A demain, vous deux !, dit-elle en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires.

Les joues encore rouges, Goyle se jeta à sa suite, murmurant un « Merci, Malefoy » au passage. C'est ainsi qu'en moins d'une minute, le blond se retrouva seul dans la bibliothèque, faisant face à une Madame Pince courroucée.

-Ces élèves ingrats ont oublié l'un de leurs torchons sur la table. Et dire que je les pensais respectables… Vous serez aimable de le jeter avant de sortir, jeune homme. Après tout, j'ai l'impression que c'est vous qui avez fait déguerpir ces deux élèves généralement assidus et exemplaires… Je n'aime pas vos manières, vous savez, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix dure. Tout comme je n'aimais pas celles de votre père.

Le blond contracta les poings à l'évocation de son défunt père. Mais il avait appris à ses dépends que tenter de venger la mémoire de ce dernier, menait généralement à de longues heures de retenue. Voulant profiter pleinement de ses dix-sept ans, il s'abstint donc de tout commentaire, et se saisit docilement des parchemins éparpillés sur le bureau.

Ses yeux gris acier s'écarquillèrent quand il découvrit ce que Granger et Goyle faisaient VRAIMENT quand ils se retrouvaient. Si des recherches approfondies sur l'une des nombreuses révoltes des gobelins ne l'aurait pas étonné, de la part de son ami comme de celle de la Gryffondor, Drago Malefoy n'aurait en revanche jamais pu concevoir que le Serpentard s'intéresse à la POESIE FRANCAISE. Le titre de la liasse de parchemins, encadré soigneusement, prouvait néanmoins que l'association des mots « littérature » et « Grégory Goyle » était possible. Sur la table de bois vernie, s'entassaient ainsi deux piles de poèmes. L'une, à l'écriture un peu brouillonne, appartenait de toute évidence au Serpentard. Sur la seconde, impeccablement pliée, il reconnut l'écriture terriblement scolaire de Granger. Un paragraphe –ou peut-être disait-on strophe, en poésie, mais ses connaissances dans ce domaine étaient limitées- était entouré avec application. Curieux, le blond s'empressa de le lire.

_« Nuit de juin ! Dix-sept ans ! - On se laisse griser.  
La sève est du champagne et vous monte à la tête...  
On divague ; on se sent aux lèvres un baiser  
Qui palpite là, comme une petite bête... »_

Le nom inscrit quelques lignes plus bas – un certain « Arthur Rimbaud » - ne lui disait absolument rien. Néanmoins, ces quelques lignes, bien que Moldues, lui donnèrent une idée improbable. Granger ne savait pas ce qu'elle risquait en laissant traîner de telles feuilles, à la vue d'un Serpentard. Et pas n'importe lequel.

Soudainement, ledit Serpentard avait très hâte d'être le lendemain. Parce qu'il avait, enfin, trouvé le moyen de faire payer Goyle.

Il sourit à Madame Pinte alors qu'il emportait les poèmes dans son sac. Peut-être pourraient-ils lui servir ? Dans tous les cas, alors qu'il élaborait des plans plus machiavéliques les uns que les autres, Drago Malefoy eut le sentiment qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis des semaines.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour à tous ! **

**Désolée pour le retard, j'étais très occupée ces deux dernières semaines… merci à Ayden Quileute, Senara38, laguernette, steph777 et sarahblue pour m'avoir laissé une review et/ou pour suivre l'histoire, ça m'a vraiment fait plaisir ! **

**Voici maintenant le chapitre 2 de Poésie Française, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis !**

**A bientôt**

**TatieBella**

S'il avait fallu qualifier la Salle sur Demande, l'adjectif « splendide » n'aurait pas suffit. Plus que cela –bien plus, même, la Salle était une merveille. Comme un port de tête pouvait être altier, comme un visage pouvait être princier, la Salle semblait Royale. D'une décoration raffinée, baignant dans des nuances glacées, brillant de cristaux dont les teintes nacrées se reflétaient dans des miroirs vernis, elle semblait être une ode au bon goût. Dans le même esprit, les tables étincelaient, parsemées d'argent. Plongé dans une lueur tamisée, l'éclat des couverts luisait dans la pénombre, doucement.

Drago Lucius Malefoy contemplait avec une satisfaction non feinte le fruit de son dur labeur. Dur labeur… une glorieuse façon de parler, puisque la seule chose qu'il avait réalisée se résumait facilement : trouver des premières années Poufsouffle, leur faire suffisamment peur pour les forcer à se mettre à son service –n'y voyez aucun sous entendu malvenu- et les regarder travailler, les gratifiant d'un « Hé, la rougeaude, plus à droite, ce set de table ! L'AUTRE DROITE, FOUTUE INCAPABLE» au passage. Il avait également convaincu Rusard, après de nombreuses promesses –qu'il ne tiendrait pas, bien sûr, il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien- incluant pendaisons par les pieds et emploi de sortilèges impardonnables sur les prochains élèves à qui Drago mettrait une retenue, de lui « prêter » les élèves punis de cette semaine. Le sourire du blond, déjà conséquent, s'agrandissait encore à chaque fois qu'il repensait à la tête de la belette et du putain de « Sauveur », lorsque ceux-ci avaient réalisé que non seulement ils passeraient les trois prochaines heures en compagnie de Malefoy, mais qu'en plus, ils devraient s'occuper des préparatifs de sa fête d'anniversaire… A laquelle ils n'étaient même pas conviés.

Le « maître de cérémonie », ainsi l'appellerons-nous, se trouvait justement avachi sur un canapé en cuir, observant d'un air goguenard les vaines tentatives de Potter et de Weasley pour déplacer une énorme armoire en bois massif. Celle-ci n'était même pas utile - superflue au sein d'une décoration si raffinée- mais Drago comptait s'en rendre compte _seulement_ lorsque les deux Gryffondor l'auraient déplacée. Avec une grimace de dégoût, il fixait les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient du front, cramoisi sous l'effort, de l'énième fils Weasley –et le rouge de ses joues jurait avec la couleur de ses cheveux. _Encore plus moche que d'habitude, comme si c'était possible_, pensa Malefoy. Néanmoins, le calvaire que semblaient endurer Potter et Weasley était loin d'être fini. En bon stratège, il avait déjà planifié la soirée de ses deux ennemis, et il comptait bien terminer en apothéose.

-C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait : c'est affreux… Retirez ça de ma vue, vous deux, on se croirait dans un taudis. Quoi que, je comprends pourquoi ça ne t'a pas semblé si étrange, Weasley, tu dois être habitué à ce genre de décoration barbare, déclama-t-il en allongeant paresseusement ses jambes sur le fauteuil d'en face.

Les insultes, cris et gestes de fureur provenant des deux Gryffondors vous seront épargnés, alors qu'ils fusillaient du regard le blond, reprenant douloureusement le meuble qu'ils venaient de déposer, à peine quelques secondes plus tôt. Avec un petit rictus satisfait, le Prince des Serpentard retourna à la contemplation de la salle, qui accueillerait ses premiers invités exactement vingt-et-une heures plus tard. Le blond poussa un petit soupir de contentement. Tout se déroulait selon son plan….

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Harry, je crois que Malefoy a un problème. Un réel problème.

-Tu veux parler du fait que ce putain d'aristocrate a invité les trois-quarts de l'école à sa stupide fête d'anniversaire ? Il ne faut pas avoir un problème pour faire ça, Ron, du fric suffit. Et du fric, ce con en a plus que de raison… Tu as la liste des invités de la table du fond ? C'est celle de Malefoy. Quel connard, siffla Harry Potter entre ses dents.

-Mais c'est quoi, _ça_ ?

Sous la stupeur, la voix du roux monta dans les aigus. Très vite, un air ahuri s'afficha également sur le visage du Survivant, alors qu'il lisait l'une des –trop- nombreuses fiches explicatives que le blond leur avait données. Face à leur lenteur désespérante, Drago Lucius Malefoy, premier du nom et particulièrement fier de lui, crut bon d'intervenir :

-_ça_, comme tu dis, c'est de la poésie, Weasley. Mais ne te sens pas mal : je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu reconnaisses, de toute façon.

-Mais ça ne veut rien dire ! Les pensées ne volent pas, c'est prouvé !, s'exclama Potter, s'attirant une fois de plus le regard méprisant de Malefoy.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu comprennes non plus, Potter, tu sais. Avoir _un peu plus_ d'argent que le miséreux ne te rend même pas _un peu plus_ intelligent que l'autre. C'est ingrat.

-Je suis sûr qu'il n'y comprend rien non plus, marmonna le roux à l'adresse de l'autre Gryffondor. Mais dis, Harry…, dit-il d'un ton plus bas et légèrement embarrassé, tu le connais, ce, euhhh…. Paul Verlaine ? Si ça se trouve, il l'a écrit lui-même…

Devant la vaine tentative de discrétion de ses deux souffre-douleurs, Drago Malefoy explosa littéralement de rire. Bon, il devait l'avouer, lui aussi avait fait une moue étrange lorsqu'il avait lu pour la première fois les deux premiers vers dudit poète (qui était, il s'en rappelait, dans l'imposante pile de papiers qu'avait laissé Granger deux heures plus tôt), mais, après lecture des quelques explications annotées dans la marge, sa compréhension s'était vite accélérée. Bénies soient Granger et sa manie pour les détails ! Cela lui permettait, à nouveau, d'affirmer sa supériorité sur Potter et Weasley les bienheureux. Pour confirmer cette dernière –et rabattre définitivement le caquet des deux Gryffondors avant son « coup de grâce », il prononça, d'une voix claire :

- « Nous étions seul à seule et marchions en rêvant,  
Elle et moi, les cheveux et la pensée au vent. », extrait de Nevermore, de Paul Verlaine. Ne faites pas cette tête, vous deux, j'essaye juste d'intégrer un semblant de culture dans vos vides cervelles.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi : Paul Verlaine, ce n'est pas un nom anglais. Toi, pro-Sang Pur, pour qui le fait d'être Britannique est une fierté, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu t'intéresses à la poésie _Française_ ?! C'est pas clair, Malefoy, alors tu devrais nous dire directement pourquoi tu fais un truc pareil.

-Comment ?, s'exclama le principal intéressé, faussement indigné. Tu doutes de _mon_ ouverture sur l'extérieur, Weasmoche ? Sache que moi, je ne vis pas cloîtré dans un trou à rats, connard !

-Espèce de…

-Oh, si tu ne veux pas être collé la semaine prochaine également, tu ferais mieux de te taire, Weasley. Alors maintenant tu vas être bien sage, et tu vas m'inscrire gentiment ces deux vers à l'encre dorée, comme c'est stipulé sur la feuille que tu as entre les mains.

Avec une rage à peine contenue, Ron s'approcha de la table et commença, à même la nappe, à tracer les lettres de son écriture brouillonne, ne manquant pas d'arracher un cri paniqué au Serpentard.

-MAIS C'EST MOCHE !

Même Potter –qui était après tout sensé être son meilleur ami- acquiesça en étouffant un rire. Ronald Weasley était fidèle à lui-même : tout en finesse.

-IL FALLAIT LE FAIRE GRÂCE A LA MAGIE, SOMBRE CRETIN ! POTTER, EFFACE MOI CA TOUT DE SUITE !

Devant l'inaction de Potter, Malefoy se sentit perdre le contrôle. Il se leva donc d'un bond, et, avant même que le Survivant n'ait pu réagir, il brandit sa baguette et, après avoir lancé un sortilège de Nettoyage, il entreprit de lier, une par une, les lettres d'or les unes avec les autres. Ce fut un processus long, qui lui arracha des perles de sueur, mais le résultat en valait la peine. Ces deux vers rendirent la table proprement resplendissante, et Malefoy ne put s'empêcher –non pas qu'il le veuille- de ressentir de la fierté en la contemplant.

Il allait se rasseoir sur son fauteuil quand il remarqua qu'un détail lui avait échappé, et non des moindres : tout concentré qu'il était, il en avait presque oublié son coup de théâtre final ! Alors, tout sourire, il regarda Weasley –le responsable de ses malheurs, et de sa transpiration !- et dit, l'air faussement ennuyé:

-Enfin, Weasley, ne me dis pas que tu as oublié de noter les noms sur les assiettes !

-Et comment je suis sensé le deviner, moi, monsieur ?

-Le plan de table, Ron, le plan de table…, soupira Potter d'un air las. C'est ce bout de papier que tu chiffonnes dans ta main droite, là.

Une fois la stupéfaction –et la gêne- du roux passée, les élèves travaillèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, rendant à nouveau l'ambiance de la Salle sur Demande paisible. Ambiance paisible qui fut vite balayée par les hurlements de Ron, alors qu'il découvrait la composition de la table principale.

-PUTAIN DE BORDEL, MAIS C'EST QUOI CA ENCORE ?!

Harry s'approcha, habitué aux sautes d'humeur passagères de son meilleur ami. Néanmoins, il blêmit lui aussi en découvrant les noms écrits sur la feuille, maintenant déchirée, que tenait le roux.

« Table principale, de gauche à droite :

Chang, Cho

Nott, Théodore

Zabini, Blaise

Bulstrode, Millicent,

Malefoy, Drago

Granger, Hermione

Crabbe, Vincent

Greengrass, Daphnée

-Hé mais tu as raison ! Il a déconné, le Serpentard, il lui manque Goyle… Ahah, tu crois que sa conversation devient trop dure à soutenir pour Malefoy ? Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas fait exprès… Mais on va pas lui dire, hein, Hermione nous racontera sa réaction demain quand il réalisera et qu'est-ce qu'on va rire ! Oh mon dieu, ça sera… Mais attends….

HERMIONE ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à tous !**

**J'ai essayé de faire vite pour ce troisième chapitre de Poésie Française, je crois que je n'ai jamais posté un chapitre aussi rapidement… Je tiens à remercier UnderRowe, AydenQuileute, JustanotherTime et sarahblue1 pour avoir commenté/suivi la fiction, je suis contente que l'histoire plaise !**

**Voilà donc, comme promis, la suite. Au programme, trois poèmes, un Serpentard égaré, un Serpentard-espion et… deux portraits particulièrement curieux. N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis )**

**Concernant le chapitre 4, malheureusement il ne sera posté que dans deux semaines… désolée !**

**Tatie Bella**

Ce soir-là, la patience de la Grosse Dame fut mise à rude épreuve. Déjà à l'arrivée de l'_Intrus_, elle s'était montrée sceptique : le vert sur le col de la robe du grand garçon qui lui faisait face lui était purement inconnu. Il faut dire que, compte tenu de sa corpulence, les voyages inter-tableaux qu'elle était en mesure de réaliser restaient limités. Elle ne connaissait que les élèves à col rouge, les Gryffondor, et ceux à col bleus, les Serdaigle, qui les côtoyaient parfois. Rarement, elle en croisait certains à col jaune : des créatures étranges et avec un air un peu niais, un peu perdu, qui la faisaient pouffer de rire. Mais c'était bien la première fois qu'un individu à col vert s'égarait dans cette partie du château, et cela l'intriguait au plus haut point. Bien qu'il eut été plus simple de demander directement à l'intéressé ce qu'il était exactement, la Grosse Dame émettait, intérieurement, de nombreuses hypothèses. Rupture de stock chez Madame Guipure ? Grève des elfes de Poudlard ? Désir bizarre du directeur de moderniser les robes de ses élèves? Elle l'ignorait, mais trouvait l'attitude de l'énergumène qui lui faisait face pour le moins saugrenue. En effet, il se tordait les mains sans relâche, et faisait les cent pas devant le portrait depuis bientôt une demi-heure.

Soudain, n'y tenant sans doute plus, le jeune homme se jeta au sol et sortit de son sac un vieux livre poussiéreux. Alors, ses traits se détendirent, et il poussa un soupir de soulagement en caressant les vieilles pages jaunies. Pour le moins surprise –aucun Gryffondor, pas même Hermione Granger, ne lui avait encore fait un coup pareil- la Grosse Dame tenta de se pencher, pour lire le titre de l'ouvrage qui semblait tant faire plaisir à cet élève particulier. Au terme de nombreux essais, elle y parvint enfin : le titre était « Les Amours Jaunes », et l'auteur, un certain Tristan Corbière. Ne connaissant ni l'un, ni l'autre, elle se renfrogna et bougonna, à l'adresse du garçon :

-Toi, le col-vert, arrête de lire des cochonneries devant mon tableau, et lis plutôt l'Histoire de Poudlard.

-C'est que, comprenez-vous, Madame, je l'ai déjà lue plusieurs fois, répondit Goyle d'un air ennuyé. Et puis, elle ne me serait d'aucune utilité dans un moment tel que celui-ci.

-L'Histoire de Poudlard ? D'aucune utilité ? Ah, si la petite Granger savait ça… Elle en enlèverait, des points à ta maison, gamin ! D'ailleurs, quelle est ta maison ?

Un peu décontenancé par cette question qu'il n'attendait pas, Goyle fut submergé par son ancien côté gauche et repris, maladroitement :

-Oh, eh bien j'habite dans le Londres sorcier, je ne sais pas si vous connaissez, enfin je suppose que non puisque Londres a du bien changer depuis que vous n'êtes plus qu'un portr… Je veux dire que, euh, ces dernières années, euh… Enfin, vous comprenez, et puis même, je ne vais pas vous dire où j'habite, à quoi ça vous sert, hum ?

Profitant de la stupéfaction de la Grosse Dame, il poursuivit, avec plus d'aplomb et de verve :

-Vous avez bien constaté mon état de stress : pourquoi vous acharner ainsi ? Et puis, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire, à vous, si seuls les vers de l'illustre Corbière peuvent me détendre? Vous ne connaissez pas, donc vous méprisez, c'est cela ? Ah, vous autres Gryffondor, les courageux, les téméraires, qui ont pourtant peur de l'inconnu ! Heureusement qu'il existe, dans votre maison, des personnes exceptionnelles –surtout une- qui s'ouvrent au monde, plutôt que de s'embourber dans vos principes Moyenâgeux !

La Grosse Dame arborait maintenant un air passablement ahuri. Etat qui ne risquait pas de s'améliorer, puisque Goyle poursuivait :

-Tenez, vous voulez que je vous en lise un passage ? Vous verrez : c'est autrement plus intéressant que l'Histoire de Poudlard –quand on l'a déjà lue plusieurs fois, j'entends. Vous êtes prête ?

N'ayant aucune idée de ce qui était en train de se produire, ni du danger auquel elle s'exposait inconsciemment, le portrait de la tour Gryffondor acquiesça. Alors, ses mains parcourant furieusement les vieilles pages, Goyle s'arrêta soudainement sur l'une d'entre elles, semblant plus jaunie que les autres. Elle était cornée, et comportait de nombreuses notes dans la marge. La vision de tels gribouillis sur les côtés d'un ouvrage rappela, de façon étrange, quelqu'un de sa maison à la Grosse Dame. Mais le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu alors que la voix grave, qui avait perdue de sa gaucherie, de Goyle s'éleva :

- Il s'agit de ça, de Tristan Corbière, poète français de son état, que j'aff…

-ça ? Vous dites « ça » ? Vous n'étiez pas sensé aimer et respecter la poésie ?

-C'est le nom de la poésie, voyons. Mais, je vous prie, laissez-moi vous la lire. Ça.

Des essais ? – Allons donc, je n'ai pas essayé !  
Étude ? – Fainéant je n'ai jamais pillé.  
Volume ? – Trop broché pour être relié...  
De la copie ? – Hélas non, ce n'est pas payé !  
Un poème ? – Merci, mais j'ai lavé ma lyre.  
Un livre ? – ...Un livre, encor, est une chose à lire !...  
Des papiers ? – Non, …

Les paupières de la Grosse Dame s'alourdirent, pour finalement se fermer complètement. Elle ne fut réveillée en sursaut que lorsque Goyle employa, une minute ou presque plus tard, un ton particulièrement inspiré en déclamant, de façon théâtrale:

- L'Art ne me connaît pas.

Il marqua une pause.

- Je ne connais pas l'Art.

Ces mots restèrent suspendus en l'air quelques secondes quelques secondes suffisantes pour permettre à Goyle de reprendre son souffle et se remettre de sa magistrale prise de parole. Il se tourna alors vers la Grosse Dame, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

-Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? N'était-ce pas merveilleux ?

Celle-ci, tant bien que mal, tenta de dissimuler ses yeux rougis par le sommeil et entreprit de répondre, d'une voix claire :

-C'était… Hum… Charmant, vraiment ! Ce.. Cobrière, là, gagne vraiment à être connu. Travaillait-il au Ministère ? Il a l'air d'un érudit.

Goyle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire remarquer sa sottise que l'embrasure du portrait révéla la présence d'une jeune fille qu'il avait longtemps attendue. Elle était méconnaissable, comparée à l'image de rat de bibliothèque qui lui collait à la peau : comme lors du Bal de Noël, durant leur quatrième année d'étude, Hermione Granger était resplendissante. Le Serpentard rougit en se demandant si elle s'était préparée avec autant de soin pour lui qu'elle l'avait fait, plus tôt, pour Viktor Krum, mais il repoussa bien vite cette idée. Si elle était si bien apprêtée, c'était dans un seul but : ne pas paraître idiote à la fête d'anniversaire de Drago Malefoy, où les élèves les plus fortunés se rassembleraient…. Et ce but était plus qu'atteint. Les pensées de Goyle s'entremêlaient dans son cerveau, sans qu'il ne réussisse à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit de cohérent. Alors, il sourit d'un air benêt, comme il avait si bien su le faire ces dernières années.

Incontestablement, le charme n'opéra pas.

-Tu es sûr que ça va, Gregory ?

Un bruit étouffé parvint de derrière le portrait, alors que deux têtes faisaient leur apparition.

-Gregory ? Non mais j'hallucine Harry, elle appelle ce putain de Goyle « _Grégory_ » ? Mais c'est pas possible, elle a reçu un Impardonnable ou quelque chose du genre ! Attends, elle va à la soirée de _Malefoy_, ET EN PLUS avec _Goyle_ ?

-Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Hermione. Si c'est le côté riche, ambitieux, puissant, un peu _bad boy_, –quoique j'ai déjà tout ça, tu sais, pas besoin d'aller chercher trop loin- qui t'intéresse, même si c'est horrible de l'admettre, autant que tu fréquentes Malefoy. Je le déteste, on est d'accord, mais lui au moins a un minimum de classe.

-Harry, j'espère que tu déconnes… Tu vas pas la laisser avec Malefoy, quand même ? Mais toi aussi tu t'es pris un Impardonnable ?! Non mais tu réalises un peu ce que tu viens de dire ?! Et après c'est moi le con !

Alors que leur dispute se poursuivait, les deux Gryffondor ne réalisaient pas ce qui était en train de se produire, presque sous leurs yeux. Et pourtant, nul doute que le spectacle les aurait intéressés ! Gregory Goyle, agenouillé devant une sorte de princesse des temps modernes, couvait Hermione Granger, dont il tenait la main, d'un regard larmoyant d'amour alors qu'il déclarait, visiblement ému :

- Il n'est plus, ô ma Dame,  
D'amour en cape, en lame,  
Que Vous ! ...  
De passion sans obstacle,  
Mystère à grand spectacle,  
Que nous ! ...

La Grosse Dame, dans son tableau, souriait devant ce joli spectacle. L'être à col-vert n'était peut-être pas si stupide, après tout, et peut-être sa grande carcasse cachait-elle de grandes qualités de cœur.

Drago Malefoy, tapi dans l'ombre, témoin de toute la scène depuis son commencement, souriait, lui aussi. Il était plutôt fier de lui : malgré la conversation digne de Luna et Xenophilius Lovegood qu'il avait entendu peu de temps auparavant, il avait réussi à conserver son calme – et pourtant, la tentation d'exploser de rire était grande ! A son grand damne, il avait aussi du réprimer un hoquet de stupeur en voyant la Granger franchir le passage du portrait. Il ne fallait PAS qu'il réagisse ainsi en voyant la Sang-de-Bourbe ! Il s'agissait d'un jeu, rien de plus.

Au final, le moment où conserver son calme s'était avéré le plus dur venait de se dérouler à l'instant, devant la pathétique déclaration de Goyle envers Granger. Si sa couverture n'était pas aussi importante, il aurait bien volontiers explosé de rire, qu'on le remarque ou non.

Comme nous le disions, Drago Lucius Malefoy souriait…

Jusqu'à ce qu'un invité imprévu - le Chevalier du Catogan et son poney au poil hirsute - fasse irruption dans le tableau de la Grosse Dame –où ils étaient, compte tenu de la corpulence de son occupante principale, passablement serrés. Ne pouvant réprimer un rire, il tenta de se faire le plus discret possible.

-Huuuuum, fit le Chevalier en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Bon, Mademoiselle –la Grosse Dame rougit jusqu'aux oreilles- j'ai un message à vous faire passer, de la part du très célèbre et fortuné Drago Malefoy.

Alors que la Grosse Dame fronçait les sourcils, le teint d'Hermione vira au pivoine, tandis que les jointures des mains de Goyle devenaient blanches –malmenant ainsi la couverture des Amours Jaunes. Quant à Drago, toute trace de sourire avait disparu de son visage angélique.

-J'avais un poème à vous lire de sa part, mais bon, vous savez, les trajets en poney sont parfois ardus ! On n'imagine pas à quel point ils peuvent s'avérer périlleux. Et pourtant, j'ai dû combattre pour vous faire parvenir ce message à temps !… Je divague… Ah, oui, enfin, j'ai eu quelques petits soucis sur le trajet et… Enfin bref, je n'en ai qu'une ligne. Et le titre ! Ah ça oui, j'ai le titre, on n'a pas idée de déclamer un poème sans titre. _« La Beauté ». _De Bolaidre, si mes souvenirs sont bons. J'ai perdu le nom de l'auteur aussi. Enfin, ce n'est pas le principal, hein ? Voilà la ligne tant attendue_ : Mes yeux, mes larges yeux aux clartés éternelles! _Voilà, c'est fini. Ça vous a plu ? C'est le premier poème que je lis en public. Comme vous devez être touchée, mademoiselle !

Devant l'embarras général, il ajouta :

-Ah, oui, vous avez les yeux bruns… Euh… Il faisait sans doute référence à ses propres yeux, alors. C'est peut-être une tentative de séduction novatrice… Comme vous avez de la chance ! Ah, vraiment !

Alors que le Chevalier déblatérait tant bien que mal des propos de plus en plus absurdes, Drago Malefoy se sentit soudain très fatigué… et en colère. QUI avait bien pu envoyer le Chevalier du Catogan, en son propre nom, pour débiter des inepties pareilles ? L'héritier Malefoy fulminait et ne prêtait plus attention au joyeux brouahah qui régnait désormais en face du tableau.

Et quand une main s'agrippa à son épaule brusquement, il hurla, tout naturellement.


End file.
